


Under the Apple Tree

by Otterman_Empire



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Comments are welcome, Depression, Found Family, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, Other, Random & Short, Reminiscing, Short One Shot, Writing Prompt, but im trying to get back on my horse I suppose, high key i just wanted to write so this isnt the best, reader is probably depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterman_Empire/pseuds/Otterman_Empire
Summary: You're stuck reminiscing on a life that could have been if things had turned out different in life, its a good thing MacCready can read you like a book and provide some comforts. You and your found family makes you whole
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Sole Survivor
Kudos: 1





	Under the Apple Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Not gunna lie to you guys this isnt like the best thing ever, but its the first thing ive written since the pandemic and I think its good to try to pick this hobby back up. Ill leave more notes at the bottom as well. Thanks!

A little over three years ago you climbed out of the frozen hell hole that was vault 111, and stumbled into a fully settled sanctuary. Apparently what was supposed to be a few seconds of decontamination turned into a 200 years worth of a nap, and resulted in your spouse being murdered in literal cold blood in front of you and the kidnapping of your child.  
You couldn't believe how much things had changed for you in just three years. You had gone from returning soldier to savior of the commonwealth. It's hard to put into words the knowledge that your own son had been the boogie man of the commonwealth and that you ultimately were the one who did him in, blowing up everything that he had worked for and becoming in your absence as a guardian. There were days that you could do nothing but sit on your patio bundled up just stare blankly into the forested backyard dwelling on what could have been.  
You lived in a sanctuary with a lot of the folks you've helped over the years. This used to be your home before the bombs and the general thought it was only fair that you gotta keep it after everything that you did to help them. And while Preston no longer lives in sanctuary, his group of survivors still do. He’d taken up to training recruits in the Castle and only stopped by to visit if you requested it.  
It would grow lonely up here after three years of being disconnected from your old life, as terrible as it was to be a soldier in Anchorage, if it wasn't for the small bustling family you've happened to make.  
You had your eyes closed, leaning back into your bench wrapped up in your duster and a familiar scarf snug around your neck and you were humming along to the tune of diamond city radio. Your face scrunched as you focused on the sounds coming from your home. Dogmeat’s nails clicking on the laminate, Codsworth muttering about in the front room, wooden toy cars rolling against the dining room table, and the patio door opening, the weight of someone settling down next to you.  
MacCready was well versed in your moods, it was something he took pride in. So when he felt you leave the bed early in the morning after a restless night he knew better than to show up empty handed. He had two mugs of tea, one of which he handed to you as he leaned over to kiss your forehead. You shifted how you were sitting lean into his side, he wrapped his arm around you and leaned his head against yours pressing his lips into your hairline.  
The patio door slammed open and crashed shut as Dogmeat bolted outside yipping playfully with Duncan following close behind the ball in hand. You both watched as Dogmeat bounded after the ball and returned it to the boy, and you both laughed as Duncan's face twisted when the ball was slimy in his grasp.  
You sat for hours in silence watching them play together and eventually fall asleep in the shade of a long mutated apple tree that you had planted when you first moved to this house. You leaned back from MacCready's grasp to stare at his face which had grown soft over the year you've both stopped being mercenaries. He turns to look at you for a moment before looking back at his son.  
“They have grown so much, it’s hard to believe how little they used to be.” he whispered down to you, before he fussed with your scarf. You smiled back at him before turning back to look at Duncan, and for a moment if you closed your eyes and didn't think too hard he could have been Shaun under an apple tree. You shake your head and turn back to MacCready pressing a kiss to his jaw.  
“Trust me I know.” You placed another kiss on his cheek and squeezed his arm before standing up, you moved to stand between his knees as you took off your scarf and put it on him, tucking it back into its proper place. You leaned down to whisper to him “Keep an eye on them for me, i'm going to make lunch”  
Going inside you paused after closing the door behind you, looking at Codsworth who now started in the front yard. Three years ago you couldn't imagine this, but now your small family made you feel whole and you really didn't want to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> if you liked this enough or if you like my writing style please consider reading the other works on my page. I also post everything to tumblr. I also take request for content as well and would love to have an excuse to write something that I could get into. Anyway take care and maybe consider leaving a comment below!


End file.
